Kirby Goes Shopping
by nirvana heart
Summary: Food is low in the Smash Mansion. So Kirby, Fox and Luigi run to the mall to buy vital products. Is it possible to be arrested while innocently hunting for fruit?


**Kirby Goes Shopping**

Food is low in the Smash Mansion. So Kirby, Fox and Luigi run to the mall to buy vital products. Is it possible to be arrested while innocently hunting for fruit?

* * *

"Food is low!"

"_Food_ is low!"

"Food _is_ low!"

"Food is _low!"_

Kirby, Fox and Luigi looked at each other frantically and in horror. Food was in critical supply at the Smash Mansion. Tummies were rumbling and mouthes ached for thirst. Nobody had moved until Marth politely asked for the puffball to take the extremely annoying Fox and Luigi to the supermarket.

And so, they burst into the supermarket, Luigi armed with a trolley, Kirby with a big bag the size of himself, and Fox with a tiny basket that only grannies used. They looked around in silence, wondering what on earth to buy.

"Let's just get all of it!" Fox shrugged.

"Okay!"

Kirby jumped on Luigi's shoulders, and he jumped in the trolley. Fox grabbed the handles and zoomed across the aisles, throwing everything he saw into it, including people. He suddenly screeched to a halt, dumped the people out and resumed his journey. He was busy trying to grab a magazine with Metallica on the cover when Luigi yelled out for him to stop. There was the tomato ketchup pyramid, each balanced perfectly. They looked up in awe.

"Grab the top one, Kirby!" Luigi cried. "We can't knock it down."

"Wouldn't it be funny, though?" Fox chuckled as Kirby puffed up and flew to the top. The fox suddenly looked at him, then threw himself at the tomato ketchup bottles. They thundered down with a loud crash, and they skittered across the floor into all corners. Unfortunately, most of them opened, covering the floor in a scarlet gloop and causing a horrific stink. Luigi, Fox and Kirby held their noses and ran off with their trolley again.

"Grab that magazine!" Luigi pointed frantically to the Metallica magazine Fox had failed to grab. "I want something to read and to laugh at when we get arrested!"

"You're on!" Kirby replied, puffing up and taking it, then throwing it to Luigi. "Get going!"

* * *

Mario checked his watch, and sighed. It wasn't like Kirby, Fox and Luigi to be late. Fox was the fastest runner in probably the entire world. Luigi was extremely light and could hold onto Fox. Kirby was even lighter and could fly at some terrific speed when he wanted to. So why were they taking so long? Mario tapped his foot. He was getting hungry. If Luigi hadn't bought him his special pizza with extra cheese then he was not going to be a happy plumber, or whatever that expression was that made Mario want to kill people in their sleep.

Nothing was more annoying and boring than waiting for a pizza that was probably cold now, to get there.

* * *

"_What_ a rotten shop! There's never anything you want to buy!" Kirby cried, throwing a packet of crisps to the ground. "For example: _Discos! Bite-sized round lumps made of potato flavoured snack. Warning, this product will kill you_!"

"Blimey," Luigi blinked. "Everything kills you nowadays. You can't blow off without someone telling you it's practically carcinogenic."

"You're absolutely right," Fox agreed. "Come, Luigi and Kirby, for fruit! It is the most sophisticated thing to offer fruit at the end of the meal. So refreshing, and of course, it comes in handy for Truth or Dare."

Kirby laid his hands on the fruit, as did Luigi. Their eyes widened. It was soft. Kirby managed to squeeze an apple into mush without much difficulty, and Luigi could do it with a pineapple. Kirby took out his hammer and began bashing the fruit wildly. Fox watched in glee.

"Disgusting!" Kirby cried, as if it wasn't their fault. "All this fruit is crushed and bruised! I shall write to Esther Rantzen."

"Meat, guys!" Fox laughed. Luigi began hauling meat into the trolley. "Load up the trolley, Luigi. Everyone is hungry, so they shall be ready for hearty vitals."

"Just look at this lamb chop," Kirby sighed happily. "It was probably once a pig, gambolling about in the mountains."

"Yes..." Fox agreed. "You know, I could quite fancy myself as a farmer."

"Good job you _do_ fancy yourself 'cause I can't see that anyone else is going to do it!"

Fox glared at the pink puffball.

"Kirby, do you see this frozen chicken?"

Fox shoved the frozen chicken into Kirby's mouth before he could respond, but Kirby just spat it out. Fox had forgotten that Kirby could probably shove a _car_ into his mouth and still have room to spare for a pig, a rhinoceros, and two boys.

"Fox McCloud, do you see _this_ frozen chicken!"

"No!"

"I think you do!"

WHACK!

Luigi was glad he hadn't seen the incident. He was busy shoving meat into the trolley and laughing at people skidding on the tomato-ketchup-covered floor. Kirby stood up, brushed himself down, and looked up at a confused Luigi.

"Anything wrong, Luigi?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"Not a thing."


End file.
